Save each other
by harry-hermione-perfect
Summary: This is my first story. Harry is with the easily jelous and demanding Cho. Ron is abusing dear Hermione. Harry must save hermione. See as they try to break free and Save each other. One chapter to go. Due out later today if I'm lucky.
1. Chapter 1

The character are J.K. rowlings. The plot is mine. This is my first fic. applies to all chapters.

"Hermoine you are just making it worse for yourself." yelled ron.  
Hermoine Granger was in a closet hiding from her abusive boyfriend Ron Weasley.  
"I know you are here sweetheart. I just wanna talk."  
How many times had she heard that line. She moved closer to the corner.  
The door opened. "Ah ha." He grabbed her by the collar.  
"Ron let go of me" she sobbed.  
" No you were trying to get to Harry again. Becaues he'll save you like always. Even though you haven't seen any of his letters."  
"I swear sweetheart. I'd never leave you." she sreamed her lie."I love you."  
"No you love harry. You only went with me because he went with Cho. And when they took that break. You were going to leave me. Harry got it all. The fame, the money, the grades, the girls, the career, head boy, and even my family. If you left me he'd have everything I wanted and I would have nothing."  
"Ron he got those things at a terrible price and he didn't want them" sobbed hermoine.  
Ron didn't listen. " Yes but I took you away from him. now his with Cho. And I hope he's damn miserable." He started beating her. She screamed and tried to run but he grabbed her and started choking her. "Yes I'm holding you with me and he's with Cho longing for you and you don't even answer his letters."

"Harry where were you?" demanded Cho.  
"I was getting broom cleaner." Harry answered.  
Cho's already narrow eyes narrowed more. "You were searching for Hermoine Granger. You'll never stop even though she hasen't answered a letter in over a year."  
"She's my best friend. I'm worried. In her last letter she sounded like Ron was hitting her."  
"I wish I could hit her. I'm your girlfriend and you devote more time in a month to her then you have to me in the last 2 years." she screamed.  
"Don't go insulting her Cho. I don't know why I'm with you."  
"Because Hermoine is with Ron."  
"You wanna know why Cho Chang. Because every time I threaten to leave you hex me. Find a picture of Hermoine and threaten to kill her. Well, The second I locate her, I'm going to find her right away and save her from Ron... AND You."  
"I'll just kill you both."  
"I'm with you for Hermoine's well-being."  
"You're gonna be so sorry for that."

Hermoine was sobbing on the floor of her room in her and Ron's apartment.  
Too sore to move. "Oh harry why didn't I just tell you 'I love you'?"  
Her relationship with Ron had always been like this. He tried to keep from everyone. Even Harry. Her best friend.  
But by keeping her away all he had done was lose all his family and his friends.  
Harry had gone and told the weasleys what he thought and knew was happening to Hermoine. Alll the Weasleys had tried to intervene but they could never save Hermoine from her awful fate.  
In turn the Weasleys tuned against Ron and put Harry in his place. This angered Ron further. And made his beating on hermoine harder.  
Hermoine knew Ron had pushed Harry into the relationship with Cho and from the few letters she got she could tell he was miserable. He knew she was too. She had put a message in the letter by making simple grammatical errors know Harry could figure it out and from the next letter she knew he had.

Harry knew what was going on with Ron and Hermoine. Through cryptic messages they knew each others problems but Harr did not know Hermoine's location or the extent of abuse.  
Harry knew he was part of the reason she was abused. Ron was angry had gotten it all. The fame, the money, the grades, the girls, the career, head boy, and even Ron's family. And almost Hermoine. But Ron made sure he'd get Hermoine even if it meant hitting and choking her.  
The minute Harry found the location he was going to find them. Lest he be to late.  
"Oh Heremoine why didn't I just tell you 'I love you'?"

The first chapter end. It's a terrible tale but I find it my duty to tell you. More to come. Leave me a review plaease. XOXO katie!!!peace, love and mashed potatoes


	2. Chapter 2

You know the deal of this. JKR's not mine. Just the plot. Sorry it took so long to update everyone but I had a minor case of writer's block and no access to a computer except when for a few minutes. Thanks to all the reviews. Let the story begin. Sorry it took so long. Issues arose.

Dear Harry,  
I am deeply sorry that I have not returned your letters. But ,as you may have guessed, Ron has been hiding them from me ,but I did recieve a few. Ron has gone to get us food. I only have a few minutes.  
I knew you figured out what happened to Ron and I. But let me give you the story.  
After graduating we moved into the flat on Leviosa Lane. A few months later I relized I had feelings for someone else and I tired to leave but Ron knew who it was and wouldn't risk losing someone or something else to him. If you would have seen the sadness and the anger mixed together maybe you would have forseen what was coming as I did not.  
Instead he grabbed me around the neck and through me in our bedroom. I then locked the door and attempted to write you a letter that was later used to heat our flat.  
Ron set out for work after forcing me to call St. mungo's to say I quit after only nine months. It was almost as hard to do that as it is to lie to you about the ordeal when you arrived to visit the next day. As the day progressed I wrote you the last letter that was not ripped up or thrown in the fire.  
After your visit the next day Ron hit me for the first time after choaking me.  
And it increased from there. And now a year later you can not even imagine.  
About five months ago we moved form leviosa lane to this new flat. It is just like my life here. Neglected, miserable, and in the middle of it all. But from a room in the attic I can see two comforts but never reach them. Yes they are distant but I can look at them and remember happier times.  
But now I can see Ron returning slowly please return your letter by Vivianne my owl at 10 am as soon as possible. Ron goes and gets the daily prophet which he works for so we can have a little money. Or after noon on anyday between monday and thursday. But do so before two pm.

Lovingly,  
Hermione  
She quickly folded it up. and said to Vivianne "Take this to Harry now and don't let Ron see you."  
She quickly wiped the ink from her hands and set the room as it had been before not wanting another beating from Ron. "Hermoine I'm back and this house isn't clean yet." he snarled.  
"I'm sorry. It's just..." she paused  
"You were just thinking of the fairytale life you would have with Harry. Oh with the youngest auror. Best seeker. Richest wizard. Best looking one as well. He would work all day and when he got home you'd run into his arms and kiss. Then you would go to his quidditch match and out to dinner and have a grand old time. Being Mrs. Harry Potter. And he'll always be there never leaving you alone except to work. You'll be with him at every Quidditch match. Always happy. And you'll have perfect children. Named James, Lily, Sirius, and Ginny. Well let me tell you I have you and that fairy tale will never happen. So learn to deal with it." He smacked her face and knocked her out. Dragged her upstairs and locked her in the attic leaving her there well he went to work.

"Harry I'm going shopping."  
"Lovely Cho."  
"Well.."  
"Well what?"  
"I need something to shop with."  
He threw a small bag of galleons at her.  
"That's it."  
"Your not getting anymore. You have your own money."  
"Fine."  
With that she walked out slamming the door. Moments later a small tawny owl arrived and Harry sprinted at it relizing it to be Hermoine's. He quickly brought the owl in and fed her well he read her letter.  
Tears fell from his eyes as he read of her life with Ron. "Where did it all go wrong?" he wondered aloud.  
He read it again. Who was she leaving for and why didn't she say anything when they were alone that day."Ron was inside and they were outside. The window was open. Of course. She wouldn't risk it even if he could of helped. Ron would of covered it all up and made it look like it was her fault like in seventh year. How could I have been so stupid? Ron didn't grab her neck because she slipped it was because she refused to let him copy the charms essay.  
He picked up his quill and began to write

Dear Hermoine,  
I am so happy to hear from you. I have been searching for you since you letter over a year ago. I hope you are holding up okay. I'm glad you have a haven to look at and remember happier times. That also gives me a clue to your location and will help me locate you sooner.  
Hermoine I'm so sorry I didn't relize it sooner but maybe you missed it to. But Ron was always Harming you.  
I"m also sorry I didn't tell you that I loved you. And if Ginny was telling the truth as she layed there dying you were escaping to me.  
I will find you as soon as I can.

All my love,  
Harry.

He looked at the letter. Tied to the owl and sent it off hoping it would beat Ron home. 

Well that's it. Chapter three will be here a lot sooner. Review. I will not accepts flames. But be truthfull.  
Peace love and mashed potaoes. Katie xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

All material that you know is J.K. Rowlings.

"Ginny" Molly screamed "What happened?"  
"Ron...hit...I...saw...Mione..Hurt..."  
"Ginny. What spell did you get hit with?" Asked her husband Dean.  
"Levagatem"  
"The slow avada Kedvra" he said quietly.  
" She wants Harry." Ginny breathind heavily. "Ron won't let her go."  
"Where are they Gin" begged Dean. Molly sobbed.  
"They were going into hiding."  
"Where?" cried Molly.  
"I...dunno."  
"Gin..."  
"Dean tell the kids I'll love to the world stops turning. I want you to go and be happy."  
"Ginny I.."  
"Dean Listen.. I need you to keep living and we will reunite in heaven."  
"I love more then you'll ever know Ginny."  
"I love you to. All of you" she said to all the Weasleys except Ron.  
And then on couch at the burrow, Ginny Weasly Thomas died leaving behind 3 daughters, 5 sons, a wonderful family, and the best husband she could ask for.

The owl arrived at the window. Hermione went to the window and let the bird in and put it in the cage. She quickly read the letter and tucked it into her pocket.  
"He loves me. He loves me and he's coming to get me." She whispered.  
Just then the door opened and in walked Ron.  
"Put the bags away"  
"Fine"  
She walked over to the bags.  
"Well..."  
"What." she snapped.  
" What do you do when your love walks in?"  
"Well if it's the person I'm going to spend the rest of my life with I kiss him"  
'I'm waiting.." he said.  
"I'm not going to spend it with you.'  
"You bitch" He pushed her against the wall." Harry's never coming. Your going to marry me in the end and you'll be a lovely housewife for me."  
"I'd rather marry snape then marry you. Your vial. Never the Ron I liked once upon a time."  
"He left when you broke his heart." He tried kissing her but she jerked her head as best she could pinned to a wall by ron.  
"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione You think that's helping. turning away when all I want is you.."  
"I don't want you" She screamed.  
"Well my dear then fine."  
He hit her, kicked her, spit on her smacked her, pushed her, and finally threw her to the ground . Leaving her where she could see Harry's apartment and Hogwarts.  
"Please hurry Harry. Please Hurry."

"Harry where is my stuff?" fussed Cho.  
" Gone." He answered.  
"Gone. But where?"  
"I put in the house Cedric left you."  
"What. Why?"  
"I'm going cho, Going to get the love of my life."  
"No you're not. You are staying here to take care of me."  
"I know what Cedric left behind for you. Playing me like you were poor. I talked to your lawyer. And now for the part I love the most."  
"Ohh yeah Harry what's that?"  
"Everything I bought you stays here. The trips you went on for shopping with my money all that is mine. All that you brought here is at Cedric's. What was bought with my money is locked up for Hermione. And you'll also neverbe able to touch us or contact us."  
"Oh yeah says who?"  
"The minister for magic and this order of removal."  
"I won't go with out my stuff."  
"It's all at Cedric's.'  
"No the stuff that was bought."  
"Nope the order says."  
"Fine"  
She turned away. She walked towards the door and in a split second she pulled out her wand and said " Cruci.."  
The entire morning shift of aurors was on top of her.  
"Well you couldn't take what you could get now it's Azakaban for you, Miss Chang" said Bill weasley.  
"Go get Hermione and bring me my little brother."  
"I'll return soon with them"  
"Harry Harry can't you take a joke. I was kidding. I'd never curse you. Harry...HHHHHHHaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrryyyyyyyyy"

"Well Hermione I'm off to work." Said Ron cheerily.  
He forced a kiss on her lips. She jerked away.  
He stood up. Picked up a book and through it at her.  
"You always loved books."  
He walked off.  
Not even 5 minutes later she heard the door crash open. She ran to look.  
Her breath was caught in her throat.  
"Hermione" Harry ran to her and picked her up and spun her.  
"I'm sorry it took so long and you were so close."  
She leaned against him. "I'm glad your here." she sobbed on his...

Sort off a cliff hanger.  
Yeah two more chapters and a prolouge. Remember leave a review in honor of my sick friend Alia. To whom this story is dedicated to. Well posting the next chapter will be a lot easier.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the wait. It's all in the notebook but finding the time is hard. One more chapter and a prolouge and I'm already writing my new story in a notebook. Just remeber it's really J.K. Rowlings. Alia is improving everyone. If you have any questions they will be answered at the end of the prolouge. Leave them in a review.

He leaned in "I'm so sorry" he said.  
She cried into his chest. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm so sorry" she sobbed in to his chest over and over again.  
"It's okay I'm here now." He said gently "I'm the one who should be sorry."  
"Harry…" she looked up.  
"Hermione I know how you feel Ginny told me."  
"Harry…"  
"I should have found you sooner, but being an Auror and Quidditch player. It just killed time, and Cho."  
"Cho never loved you Harry. She loved the boy who lived, the man who saved the wizarding world, and witch weekly's bachelor of the year."  
"I know, but she threatened you. I couldn't let you get hurt anymore then you already were." He went to touch the bruise, but she jerked away. He cupped her face gently. He made her look at him. He brushed her hair back. He slid a hand towards the bruise on her cheek.  
She looked him in the eyes. Her eyes shimmering with tears. She looked away. Tears were leaking out so fast. He wiped the tears away and pulled her face back to his.  
" I needed to protect you" he almost whispered.  
"And leave me with Ron." She retorted.  
" Cho threatened you Hermione, your life. I wasn't going to threaten you even more. I wasn't going to put you in more danger."  
She flinched away. "The leave me with a man who… who… who…" she stuttered on the ending.  
"He… What …. What did he do to you?" said Harry struggling with his voice.  
She turned around and crossed her arms.  
'Hermione?" no answer "Mione"  
"I was sexually assaulted. Okay. I could stop him from going any further. But…But he always got so far."  
Harry's breath was caught in his throat. "I'm so sorry I didn't know"  
"It's okay" Hermione said.  
"Hermione…" he said.  
She turned around and he grabbed her around the waist.  
"Harry what are you doing?"  
"Something I should have done along time ago."  
He pressed himself into her beautiful body. She pressed into him even harder. Their lips met in a gentle, delicate kiss yet filled with so much passion. Love for each other and heartache from all the years spent apart.  
They only separated their faces only a few centimeters apart.  
"I love you" he breathed.  
"I love you too" she said as she laid her head on to his shoulders. He held her loosely in his arms.  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you." said Hermione very quietly, and then added very quickly "You were always looking for me though."  
"Shhhh," he hushed her "I was always looking."  
"He's going to be back soon," she whispered.  
"I'll go find tour wand. Go get what you can."   
She walked out and Harry went through drawers of miscellaneous things. Seeing pictures that had Harry cut out, old magazine articles about Harry, and scraps of paper cursing him Harry wondered what he ever did. Finally he found the wand and went to find Hermione. "Did you ever see those pictures?" asked Harry  
" Sadly yes." Said Hermione.  
"Let's leave before…"  
"Well isn't this charming!"

LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the very long wait but I just haven't had the time and now for some sadder news. I will not post my new story for a few months, but it will be put a lot faster then this one. I'm gonna write it all and have it betaed and edit it a few times. It should be up by summer. I will however be posting some drabbles at and challenging at Alia is doing well and it really helps all your well wishing. She was constantly having me re-write the epilogue to this story along with this chapter. The epilogue will be up by the Friday after New Years or a little afterwards. Not before. Alia is coming home from the hospital and I will be with her everyday until I have to return to school on the 2nd. Well anyways here is a little non-story skit to show I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter and The deathly Hallows is book seven title. Oh and before I forget at the end of the epilogue will be a short excerpt from "A look into the future". And if anyone wants to make a banner for that story you are more than welcome to and you will be given a part in my next story skit.

Kay: You'll never catch me alive copper. I own it all Hogwarts and Harry Potter. I will make Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows end Harmony (h/hr) and …

Alia: And she will kill voldemort by making him trip on a bug.

Copper: Yeah right. Just get on with the fan fiction, that you only own the plot.

Kay: Fine, but the Deathly Hallows will end harmony.

Alia: I'm so proud. I taught you that.

Copper" Umm now you're in trouble now. I'm a heron(r/hr). Stick em up.(points gun at them)

Alia: (Runs and pushes down cop) Okay, you know what they fight way too much about stupid little things. Harry and Hermione is a much more intellect relationship.

(Sadly this is a partly true story. No cop or gun. It was Just my ex-boyfriend and a squirt gun in March after we broke up.)

Okay, Enough babbling from me and on to main story.

She walked out and Harry went through drawers of miscellaneous things. Seeing pictures that had Harry cut out, old magazine articles about Harry, and scraps of paper cursing him Harry wondered what he ever did. Finally he found the wand and went to find Hermione. "Did you ever see those pictures?" asked Harry

" Sadly yes." Said Hermione.

"Let's leave before…"

"Well isn't this charming!"

" I go and work for the day and come to find my girlfriend with Harry Potter, my ex-best friend." Ron was looking angry and red like a tomato.

" I'm not you girlfriend Ron. I'm not even your friend, anymore" Hermione said forcefully.

"Ron let her go." Harry practically roared.

"No, she is mine you'll never take her. Ron yelled in a child like manner, " You got it all. The fame, skills, the girls, you were smart and charming,"

"Ron, he never…"

"Shut up bitch," He got all I ever wanted. Every last thing I wanted including you,"

"If you really loved and cared for me you would just let me go," Hermione was screaming well hanging on to Harry tightly.

"That I could do but then Harry would have you and all I would have is a run-down apartment, a low paying, and crummy job. No girlfriend,"

"Ron this wouldn't have happen if you just have let me go," Hermione was crying, thinking over and over in her mind that she might never get to see outside again.

" And let Harry have it all. No way women,"

Harry had been still and silent since Ron arrived.

"Ahh, yes, Harry, trying to ruin my life. Well, it won't work,"

In seconds, Harry felt the crucio spell hit him and he collapsed to the ground.

"Yes harry you got the fame and all that, but I still have Hermione."

The pain stopped and Harry in a split second was over to Hermione. He held her in his arms. They needed to weaken him.

Harry grabbed Hermione by her tiny waist. They were close. Harry leaned in and kissed her with passion. Ron saw this and went berserk.

" No, stop it. Stop it. Hermione is suppose to be with me." Ron screamed like a three year old.

" No I love him,"

"And I love her,"

The door started to shake and Bill yelled in.

"Oh so cleaver Harry, have big-brother bill come after me for hurting her,"

"And also for killing your sister,"yelled Harry and Hermione together.

The door was almost opened.

"Mendocino" cried Ron. The building was starting to collapse.

"Harry, come on," Hermione grabbed his arm and ran for the door as Bill came charging in. They all ran from the building.

Once to safety, Ron broke free of Bill's grasp and ran towards Hermione, he begged for forgiveness.

"All I ever wanted was you, we could start over…"

"You've already hurt me enough. Anyways I'm in love with Harry,"

Ron collapsed to the ground and did not fight being taken away to be jailed and tried along Cho for conspiracy charges.

"Let's go home sweetheart," Harry put his arm around Hermione.

"I like the sound of that darling, honey,"

"Well, let's go sweet pea. My darling, goddess divine (A/N: I watch Pride and Prejudice a lot), baby, babe, honey, sweet cakes, Hun, love, sweetums, sweetie…"

"Don't use them all now, peaches."

Harry laughed and took her hand and soon they were in a dark kitchen.

" Oh, Sweetie this isn't your flat,"

"No," Harry kissed her cheek well he picked up two glasses of champagne brought by the house elf, "This is the house I grew up in and rebuilt for my goddess divine,"

Hermione turned to look around and looked back at Harry and he was down on one knee.

"Hermione I know this all happening fast but I want you from this moment on. Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Harry this ring is beautiful," she cried as he slipped it onto her finger.

"It was my mother's,"

"Thank you Mr. Potter,"

"You welcome Mrs. Potter,"

"I like the sound of that,"

"I like it to my dear," harry started kissing her forehead.

"Now about the little Potterlettes, after the wedding, no, it was planned by my parent before I was born, or we could start now, only a few weeks before our wedding,'

"Well children do sound nice, don't call the Potterlettes, I would like my darling for a while to my self, but I know a fantastic spell so let'd just go and practice,"

"Anything you want, my one and only,"

"Harry," she grabbed his arm before he lifted her up, " Thank you. This morning IO was with a terrible man and now I'm with my most wonderful man ever,"

"Well honey, Mione, WE really actually saved each other,"

Okay just the prologue left.

Questions will be answered at the end of it. So send in any questions and they will be answered.

To the many who asked. Ron's jelousy is something I did not make. I just enlarged what he had during GoF.

So till later

Peace, love and mashed potatoes,

Kay


End file.
